Eien ni tatakai tsuzukeru mono
by Dalek Deb
Summary: What happens when you cross three popular series into one fanfic about gangs INCLUDING YAOI! Naruto, Bleach and One Piece crossover  maybe another anime or two . Thing about this one story is, I'm going to be asking for your help. :
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between three famous Animes. Naruto, Bleach and One Piece. I'm writing this with a friend and we got stuck in the end :P. So this is were I'll ask for you're help. Help me either writing the next part and I'll give you full credit for that part or help me in giving me some ideas. Now if you would like to help my friend and I write this, talk to me so we can give you some of the ideas we have so far.

This takes place in modern day. They're all in high school and each are in there own gang. There's also going to be included Yaoi so if you don't like, please don't read. BTW, Yaoi pairings are up for decision plus adding another Anime series as well. So if any ideas, please reply the ideas :) thank you and enjoy...what we have so far :P

Rated M: Violence and Language

* * *

><p>Fists were flying in an English classroom before the teacher even walked in. Students were yelling and swears could be heard within the mix. A 17-year-old boy with blonde hair was nearly beaten down. His Ice blue eyes gave a killer glare toward his rivals as blood dripped from his nose down to his chin. A girl with long black hair was holding him up from falling.<p>

"What's the matter Uzumaki? Give up already?" Grimmjow gave Naruto a wide grin. "I can't believe a pussy ass like you is the leader of a gang!" He grunted and pulled out a knife threateningly, but before he could do anything or say anything, someone grabbed his hand.

"It's against school rules to carry weapons on campus, loser." Grimmjow turned to face Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha gave him a nasty 'I don't have time for this' look.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "It's ok, I'm fine." He stood up and the next thing every one knew, Sasuke was on the ground.

"What the hell, dobe! Why did you punch me?" Sasuke shouted.

"I was doing fine until you showed!" Naruto shouted back.

They had each other by their shirt callers as they bickered.

Right then Kakashi-sensei walked into the class, late as always. He spotted the scene in the classroom and sighed.

'_I should really stop having morning sex with Iruka' Kakashi thought_

"What seems to be the problem here?" Kakashi asked in his bored sounding voice.

"Well sensei Naruto and Sasuke here were getting into one of their lover quarrels." Grimmjow said leaning back in his chair.

"That's a lie! You started all of this shit, jerk!" Naruto shouted.

"It doesn't matter who started it. Just take your seats so we can begin" Kakashi-sensei said sternly.

Sasuke gave a snort letting go of Naruto. Naruto wiped his mouth and headed to his seat. Grimmjow gave him a smirk as he walked by. Naruto glared at him and tipped his chair over with his foot. Grimmjow got up in flames.

"You want to go punk! I'll kick your ass…again!" Grimmjow shouted at Naruto

"You won't be doing anything, now sit down." Kakashi said.

Grimmjow glared at Naruto before sitting and looking at the front.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you always late to class any way?" Sakura asked

Kakashi looked at her. Sweat started dripping down his face as he quickly came up with one of his already told lies.

"We-well I was helping this old lady carry her groceries" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck nervous.

"Didn't you tell that lie yesterday?" Kiba asked.

"No no no I didn't… I mean lets just start class before the bell rings" Kakashi said turning towards the board.

"He was probably with Iruka-sensai" Sakura whispered snickering.

Kakashi-sensai ignored her and wrote on the board. He wrote the words "**Romeo and Juliet"**.

"This class is the classic play by Shakespeare. We will be putting it on for the school." Kakashi said, "I expect all of you to participate as well. This counts for 25% of your final grade."

The class groaned and sighed.

"You can't be serious." Renji said.

"I think this would be fun. Don't you think so Toshiro?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah sure…" Toshiro mumbled.

Kakashi sighed and wrote out a date on the board. "This Friday after school will be the auditions for the play. Want to be apart of it, then be there."

* * *

><p>After class, Sasuke stopped Naruto in the hallway and pulled him to his locker. Naruto was confused, but followed the Uchiha. "What do you want Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke brushed his hand over Naruto's bruised lips. It was a good thing they were the only one's in the hall. Naruto looked down in shame. "You need to watch yourself." Sasuke said softly. The blonde laid his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." He looked up at Sasuke and gave him a gentle kiss as a soft blush crossed his face. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him back.

"Awe, look at the cute little homos?" Grimmjow's voice said sarcastically. Sasuke and Naruto immediately let go and glared at him. This time The Espada gang surrounded them.

Naruto clenched his fists at his sides. Grimmjow grinned and walked closer to the two. Yami came up behind Sasuke and held him from both of his arms. He pulled him back as Sasuke squirmed to get free.

"Let me go you fat ass!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. He watched as Grimmjow got closer to Naruto and grabbed his neck and held him off the ground.

"I can't believe you're the leader of the almighty Leaf!" Grimmjow snorted, "Look where you are now, in the palm of my hand!" He pulled out his knife and brought it to Naruto's cheek. Naruto struggled and fought to breathe. "I wonder what Uchiha over there would do if I messed up your pretty face of yours?"

"No, leave him alone!" Sasuke struggled. His teeth clenched as he watched helplessly. Grimmjow smirked and turned Naruto's face to one side and started to cut lines on his cheek.

Naruto struggled and yelped as he felt the blade break his skin feeling three lines being made on his cheek. Tears start to build up, but he tried hard not to shout. Grimmjow turned to the other side and did the same. Once they were done, he turned Naruto face to look at him.

"There! Whiskers for the pussy ass leader!" He chuckled and let Naruto fall to his knees. Grimmjow kicked Naruto in the face and watched him fall to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Let's smash up that already messed up face!" Grimmjow grinned widely, and then suddenly his foot was stopped. He looked at his foot and noticed it was a hand. The arm though that was attached was long and continued to 30 feet behind him. "What the hell?"

"What's going on over here?" It was Luffy, the leader of the Straw Hats. He wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's leg and tripped him. Right then, Naruto stood and sat on Grimmjow's stomach.

"Look who's in the palm of who's hands now?" He started punching him over and over. "That's for calling me a homo! And that's for calling me a pussy!" Blood kept on dripping from his face.

Sasuke finally got free from Yami and made his way to Naruto and Grimmjow. "That's enough Naruto." He and Luffy pulled Naruto off of Grimmjow and as soon as they knew it, they heard food steps running down the hall toward them. It was Kakashi and Shanks.

* * *

><p>And the ideas were lost :P please help if you can, thank you ~ Nari<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally broke down to write the second chapter :P granted it's un-beta'd, but I double checked everything in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and I am still taking ideas and helpers on this.**

ADDED ANIMES: Fairy Tail and Ao No Exorcist

Couples will be explained.

Disclaimers on all animes mentioned.

un-beta'd

* * *

><p>"What's going on here, boys?" Kakashi asked observing the scene in front of him. Both Kakashi and Shanks noticed how badly Naruto was injured and how beaten Grimmjow was.<p>

"Get both your ass's to the nurse's office!" Shanks bluntly shouted. Luffy and Sasuke let Naruto go and Yami helped Grimmjow up.

* * *

><p>An hour after the fight, a certain pink hair leader walked down the halls close to the nurse's office. As he walked by the room, he glances in and notices Naruto and Grimmjow. He stops in his tracks and attempts to surprise them.<p>

The pinkette burst through the nurse office door. "What the hell are you two doing in here?" Naruto jumped and Grimm just glared.

"Why the hell do you have to scare me like that, Natsu?" Naruto freaked.

Natsu Dragneel is the present leader of Fairy Tail. This particular gang can use magic. Though it wasn't mentioned, Leaf is a ninja type gang in which hold powers of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and teijutsu. Espada is more an inner spiritual power type and Straw Hats is a pirate gang that is filled with devil fruit users as well as people with their own natural ability to kick ass.

"Because I want to know why two leader's are in the nurse's office?" Natsu asked as he plopped into a comfy seat in the small waiting room provided.

"Doesn't that make three?" Grimmjow snarled. Natsu laughed a little, then he turned his attention to Naruto.

"So, Naruto, are you still up for that fight I asked about?" Natsu sighed slightly like it's been 5 months since he last asked.

"Why wouldn't I fight you?" Naruto got him self all pumped up.

"That's what you said last time and never came to fight." Natsu stated. Naruto tried remembering the last time and why he never showed to a fight, then realized why. A blush crossed his face. That was one of the times when Sasuke stole him away because he was horny.

"Sorry about last time… something… important came up…" Naruto tried to explain.

"Natsu, he's too much of a pussy to fight anyone." Grimmjow bluntly stated.

"Not true you jackass!" Naruto turned to Grimmjow and was ready for another fight when the nurse walked in.

"Do we have to use unnecessary language here?" It was Ms. Tsunade and beside her seemed to be a new student. He was around the same age as Naruto and Natsu, but had short black hair. His eyes were a bright sky blue. The boy's eyes wondered the room glancing at Grimm and to Naruto. When his eyes landed on the pinkette, a slightly visible blush appeared on the ravenette's cheeks.

Naruto interrupted as the two walk into the office. "Who's that? I've never seen him before!" Tsunade glared at him.

"Don't be so blunt, Naruto and ask him yourself you little punk!" Tsunade shouted then moved on to her work. Naruto was left dumbfounded. Natsu popped up.

"Hi! My name's Natsu Dragneel!" He had a wide grin cross his face and greeted the ravenette with a hand in front of him. The ravenette smiled and took his hand that was offered to him.

"I'm Rin Okumura."

"Oh good, looks like Natsu will show you around instead of me!" Tsunade bluntly said and walked to Naruto and Grimmjow. Natsu glared at her.

"What? But I have… stuff to do!" He kept his glance on Tsunade trying not to look at Rin who was still holding his hand.

"Well I sure have more important _stuff_ to do at this time," She waved her hand towards the two students that sat on the nursing beds; injured. "Besides it'll be better for him to get to know the students of the school and make friends rather than a staff member."

"True…" Natsu slowly looked to Rin. He removed his hand from the ravenette's as a light flush covered his cheeks. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

"Okay." Rin followed Natsu out of the nurse's office.

They walked in silence down the halls of the school. Rin walked only a few steps behind the pinkette. He wished he could be himself, but he was afraid of people knowing about him and what they would think. Being in a new place without his brother or anyone he knows, made him feel unusually shy. He bit his bottom lip thinking about how much he already misses home when he bumped into Natsu's back. The pinkette stopped without Rin noticing.

"What's wrong?" Rin looked around his surroundings. It's seemed they were in the older parts of the school. It was a dead end with beaten up rusted out lockers and spray paint on the walls. One stood out more than the others and it said '_Fairy Tail'._ "So… where are we?" Rin asked nervously as he gently grabs Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu glanced toward Rin. "I told Tsunade that I had stuff to do, so I'm doing it," He took the ravenette's hand and pulls him close. "If you tell anyone about this, you're dead!" Natsu snarled.

Rin didn't like the situation he was now in. He thought this guy was a bit friendlier than this. "I… won't…?" Rin felt over powered. Natsu smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Ha the look on your face! You thought I was serious?" Natsu laughed some more. "That's how I greet all new gang members."

"Gang members?" Rin was now confused. _Gangs?_

"Yeah! When I notice a magical presence in someone, I know they're defiantly Fairy Tail material." Natsu proclaimed.

Rin thought for a moment, _is he mistaking my demonic power as magic? _

"So what's your magical power… ah? Rin right?" Natsu asked curiously. Rin shrugged and looked away. "You don't know?"

"I'm not a magic user. I don't know what you're sensing…" Rin turned around and started to walk off. Natsu grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. The pinkette's nose started to twitch and sniff the ravenette. "What are you doing?"

"I smell sulfur. You're lying. You're a fire user!" Natsu sniffed closer to Rin's neck. "Smells delicious!" He flicked his tongue at the skin. Rin shivered slightly and pushed Natsu away.

"Can you not do that?" Rin's face burned a deep red. Natsu grinned.

"Why are you hiding it?" Natsu pushed Rin against a locker. Rin started to get aggravated and tried pushing Natsu's arms off of him. Natsu pushed back.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Rin started to yell.

"Yes you are! I have a strong sense of smell! Just tell me you're lying!" The pinkette placed his arm a crossed Rin's chest to put more weight on the ravenette. Rin grabbed the arm that captivated him.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Bluish flames started to appear on Rin's arms. "Why do I have to be apart of your gang?" His unnoticed slightly pointed ears became bigger and pointed more outward. Blue flames emerged on both sides of his head. His teeth became sharper. "What the fuck?" Rin finally pushed Natsu backward.

Natsu fell flat on his back. He looked up in shock at what he saw. "I knew it!" The pinkette shouted in excitement, but noticed the tears that were flowing down Rin's face. Natsu stood up and walked over to Rin as the blue flames engulfed both they're bodies. The pinkette wrapped his arms around the ravenette.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Rin asked upset.

"I'm a fire mage. Flames can't hurt me." Natsu explained as he tried looking into Rin's eyes, but the ravenette just laid his forehead on his should.

"Natsu… I'm not what you think I am," He finally looked up from the pinkette's shoulder. "I'm a demon not a mage… I can't be apart of you're gang."

Natsu stood there with Rin in his arms, _what a perfect opportunity, _He thought. Natsu leaned in and touched his lips to Rin's.

* * *

><p>OMG! Cliffhanger! I had so much inspiration so I couldn't stop typing. Review and share please :P<p> 


End file.
